Were we ever there?
by somber girl
Summary: this is my take of how the story will end.....the story just played out like this... gomen ne


**A/N:** i should be doing my thesis but this story has really been bugging me so i finally put it into words.

I really wanted to give them a happy ending but the story just played out like this.

Gomen, Yano, Takahashi.

Your fates now lies in the hand of Yuki Obata-san.

**Reviews please.**

btw, this is a 2 part story (or at least that's what I planned)

**D****isclaimer: **Bokura ga ita is mangaka Yuki Obata's creation. But this fanfiction is mine.

* * *

I was a kid when I left this place. The place where I experienced the saddest and the happiest moments in my life. The place where I experienced betrayal and had my revenge. The place where I met her and began living again. This is the place that witness the struggles that we had in our relationship. This place is where we live. Finally after 10 years of staying away from this place, I've come home.

They say time heals all wounds. It definitely took its sweet time healing mine. It wasn't easy. I had to leave this place (and her) in order to be healed. It wasn't easy because I had to hurt her in order for me to be whole again.

They say love is all about sacrifice. Well then, I've been sacrificing ever since I was born. But those sacrifices are nothing compared to my leaving (and staying away from) her. That was my biggest sacrifice.

But I've finally come home, a changed man. I still look the same except that I've grown taller and my features have matured but I'm no longer the broken boy that left his girl and this place. I'm now the man that she deserves.

I've got to find her. She's the only reason why I changed, why I forced myself to change. I've once told her that I will change my principles for my girl. I've changed for her. I've come back for her. I've got to find her.

* * *

I went to their house. I was shocked to find that they no longer lived there. The new tenant said that her mom died a few years ago. I felt sadness in my heart. I should have been in her side when that happened for I know how hard it is to lose someone you love. Her mom's death must have hurt her so much.

I asked the tenant whether she knows where Nanami is now.

"Nanami-chan?"

"Yes. Do you know where she's living now?" I asked again.

"Uhm….. I think I have her new address somewhere here. I'll look for it if you don't mind waiting."

"No, I don't mind waiting."

She nodded and went to look for the address. I was left in her living room with my thoughts. Questions are swirling in my head.

_Does she still live in this place?_

_Or did she go somewhere else?_

_How is she?_

_Is she coping well with her mother's death?_

_Could a new start be possible for us?_

They say that eternity is possible. _Does that mean we could last that long?_

I sighed. I have to find her first. These questions can only be answered after I see her again.

"Here is Nanami-chan's new address," said the tenant.

I took the piece of paper that she was handing me. I read the address and mentally breathed a sigh of relief to find that the she just moved a couple of blocks away from her former house.

"Thank you very much. I've got to go know. Sorry for the trouble I cause you," I said to the woman as she showed me to the door. I bowed to her before stepping out of her house.

"Oh, it's nothing. By the way, are you a friend of Nanami-chan?" she asked.

_Am I her friend?_ I asked myself. I left her and this place as her boyfriend but after years of absolutely no communication between us (mainly my fault), I'm pretty sure I don't own the title anymore. The woman was beginning to eye me suspiciously so I nodded my head and smiled as I said, "Yes. I'm her friend."

She smiled back at me. I waved at her and started to walk away from the house. I checked my watched and found that it's almost 4:30 in the afternoon. If memory serves right, Nanami's new house is just a 10-minute walk away from her old house.

I passed our old high school. I found myself walking with high schoolers. Some are walking in groups while others are walking in pairs. Some are walking towards their houses while others are going somewhere else. I smiled as I remember my high school days. Nanami and I used to walk together like these high schoolers after school. Walk together while holding hands. She got cold hands, I suddenly remembered. I've always wanted to warm them.

I took the paper in which her address is written and checked it. I turned another block and look for the house number. I'm surprised to see that it is not an apartment but instead a real house, much like her old house. And she lives here all alone. A wave of sadness came in my heart. I immediately shook it away and told myself that now that I'm back she'll never be alone anymore.

I inhaled deeply and released it noisily. After that I rang the doorbell. It took about a few seconds after my ringing the bell before the door was opened.

A boy of about 4 years of age was the one who opened the door. He was staring at me. I looked at the piece of paper in my hand to check whether I'm in the right place. I checked the house number. This is the right place. I looked at the boy again.

"Ah… Does a Takahashi Nanami live here, kid?" I asked the boy.

The kid opened his mouth and was about to answer me when I saw a hand descend upon his shoulder.

"I thought I told you not to answer the door. I said wait, right?" said a familiar voice.

The owner of the voice came forward beside the boy. She was wearing a pink apron and a lovely smile.

"Nanami…." I breathed her name.

She looked at the gate. Surprised was evident in her face.

"Yano." I heard her say.

We stared at each other. I felt the years rolling away. It was like that day in the school festival. The day that I told her I love her. I opened my mouth to say those words again when I felt someone tugging at my pants. I looked down and saw the kid pulling at my pants.

"Oji-san, don't you want to come in?"

She immediately came forward and opened the gate.

"I'm sorry. Please do come in" she said.

I stepped inside and followed the kid inside the house.

"Sho, why don't you go and play in your room why Oji-san and I talk?" I heard her say to the kid.

The kid nodded and went someplace in the house. I watched as the kid walk away. There is something familiar about the kid. I can't place it but I'm sure I saw the kid before. After the kid disappear from my view all thoughts of him being familiar disappeared from my head. Nanami and I are left standing in the hallway. I looked at her again. I wanted to hug her but after 10 years of no word from me I just can't to that, can I? I saw tears forming in her eyes. Damn. I always seem to make her cry.

"Care to have some tea?" she whispered huskily.

I nodded my head and she proceeded to walk to where the kitchen is. I followed her. She gestured to one of the chairs and I seated myself. She went to the kitchen stove and poured tea in a cup. She walked to my side of the table and placed the cup in front of me. She pulled a chair adjacent to mine. I took the cup and took a sip of the tea. Silence enveloped us. A heavy, emotional silence. I looked at her again.

"How are you?" I heard myself asked her.

"I'm okay."

Silence.

"I never thought that you have relatives around here," I blurted out.

"Relatives?" she sound puzzled.

"Yes. I assume that the kid is your cousin or something," I answered.

She looked at me with sad eyes.

"Nanami. I'm sorry for leaving you like that. I'm sorry for hurting you like that. I'm sorry. I lo--,"

"Yano." I stopped talking. She's still looking at me with those sad eyes.

"Yano, I'm sorry," she said.

_Why are you asking for my forgiveness, Nanami? I'm the one who did the hurting. Why?_

"Yano, I'm ma--," she was cut off as we both heard someone turning the doorknob.

_Finally the kid's parents are here_, I thought. I could ask Nanami to have dinner with me.

"I'm home."

That voice. It sounds familiar.

I heard rushing little footsteps even before the childish voice said, "Otou-san!"

Nanami stood up. Tears are again welling up in her eyes. _Why, Nanami? Why the tears? I'm here now. I've come back just as I promised you 10 years ago. I'm late, yes. But I came back, didn't I? Are you not happy that I'm back? _

Footsteps can be heard approaching the kitchen. The door opened and the kid rushed inside.

"Otou-san's here, Okaa-san," said the kid then raised up his arms towards Nanami to be picked up.

Okaa-san?!?! Her kid?! Did I miss something here?

Nanami looked at me and then behind my shoulder before she bent down to pick up the kid.

What is happening here?!

"Yano."

It can't be. Tell me I'm just dreaming. I'm just dreaming, right? I'd wake up in my room at the dormitory and everything would be gone, right? This is not true. Nanami. Tell me, this is not true.

I don't want to turn towards the voice. But this just a nightmare, right? When I turned I won't see anything.

I turned. And I saw him.

"Takeuchi."

He moved forward towards Nanami and the kid. I saw him placed his arm around Nanami's shoulders. A protective gesture. It was just then that I saw a ring on Nanami's left hand. A wedding ring.

"Welcome back," I heard Takeuchi said.

I just looked at him. Shocked, hurt, angry.

"What brings you back anyway?" he asked.

I looked at Nanami. Then to the kid that she's carrying in her arms and then to the ring on her finger. I looked at Nanami again. I looked deeply in her eyes. The tears are again welling in her eyes_. Is that why you asked for my forgiveness, Nanami? Because you're now married? Married to Take?_

I don't remember answering Takeuchi. All I could remember was a blackness that overwhelmed me.

* * *

**Reviews please.**


End file.
